A Star Warriors Life
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: Kirby is returning home but does he really want to? he is about the only boy besides Meta at home. Their parents? dont ask. fetures many OCs and very funny. MEH FIRST STORY! read book 2!; Just GEt Used to It
1. Home to die

Third Person POV  
Kirby defeated N.M.E. a long time ago. He dicidedto head to the star warrior world.  
He hopped into his warp star and went off following his map.  
~~~~KIRBY DRIVES IN A MONTAGE~~~~~  
When he arrived, he was amazed! People were all like him!  
"Kirby!" Meta said coming towards Kirby, "This is Aqua"  
"HI" said a blue kirby slighly taller than him  
"Marie"  
"Greetings, SUCKA!" she was the same height as Aqua and sameish color  
"and Rainbow. Lady for short"  
"Hi i perfer Lady" Kirby was scared at first by her changing color but MK said it was natural.  
They traveled home for the night:(gonna go script mode!)  
Meta: We have cake!  
Marie: I CHOOSE THE BIGGEST PEICE!  
Aqua: I CHOOSE YOU, META THE PIKACHU!  
Meta: WHAT!?  
Aqua: NOTHIN'  
Lady: cake?  
Aqua: rule #1 KIRBY MUST ALWAYS TALK!  
Kirby: WHAT!?  
Meta: you get used to it Kirbs  
Aqua: Metal used encouragement!  
Meta: SHUT UP!  
Marie & Lady: (singing) FREE CAKE FREE CAKE!  
Aqua: NOODLES!  
Meta: Noodle Obsesser!  
Kirby: (I thought Meta was calm and quiet)  
Meta: YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Ever thought of family?  
Kirny: (Shocked) Wha-?  
Meta: i read minds.  
Aqua: OH YEA! READ MINE!  
Meta:...Noodles taste EPIC!  
Aqua:...  
Lady: Aqua became paralized she may not attack!  
Meta: What are you talking about?  
Marie: Aquas ability Meta is Confused!  
END! KYA~! to longish for me  
script mode- :=words ;=thoughts  
story mode: "words" 'Thoughts' here...


	2. School of death

Chapter 2: Day of Chaos

Ages:

MK 13

Aqua 8

Marie 8

Kirby 5

Lady 3

? 3

Story Start~~~

Kirby was used to life a little used to the concept of his house.

MK: BREAKFAST!

Aqua: NOODLES?

MK: Sure…

Marie: occasion?

MK: school start

Marie, Aqua, and Lady: WHAT!?

MK: Kirby has to go too.

Kirby: wait! What?!

~~~~SCHOOL START~~~~~

Aqua: YES! HOOMROOM!

Marie: YEA! ME AND AQUA AND KIRBY!

Lady: Wha-? What about me!?

Kirby: and Meta?

MK: I'm the principal!

Aqua; My bro as my principal I have a plan!

MK: No, you don't.

Aqua: CRAB CAKES!

Marie and Lady: What?

Aqua: IDK?

~~~~~HOOMROOM #1~~~~~~

?: I'm your teacher, Mrs. Otaku

Aqua: HI!

: don't fool me, Aqua.

Aqua:…

Marie: OWNED!

MO ( ): Marie…

Marie:…

MO: Kirby.

Kirbs: Yes, Ma'am?

MO: good boy!

(Intermission)

Aqua: I'm blue dabadeedabada…

Meta: Shut it

Aqua: Your blue dabadeedabada!

?: RAR!

Kirby: THE TORMENT!

Marie: Pink his face with a pink little hand…

?: LOL!

Lady: Hi…

?: AHH!

Aqua and Marie: Run, ?, Run!

(Story start)

~~~~Hoomroom #2~~~~~

Lady: (muttering) stupid class, stupid age, stupid grade…

?:HELLO!

Mrs. Ario: greetings, BlackHawk

BlackHawk: Hi!

Lady: hm…

The classes started but things less intresting than Lady's thoughts I don't know.

Mrs. Ario: first, irelivent sentances.

Lady; yea whatever

Mrs, Ario: like BlackHawk

Lady: (perks up) Yea?

MA: he is blue but his name includes black.

BlackHawk: OFFENSIVE!

~~~~Class end~~~~~

BH (BlackHawk): rar rar rarie rar rar…

Lady: HI! There!

BH: (scared) um…yea…hi?

To be continued…

MO: class end!

Aqua: GRAPE AHEAD!

Hunter: Huh? (grape hits)

Aqua: BULLS EYE!

MO: Aqua, OFFICE!

*5min later*

Aqua: I Bring NOODLES!

Marie: YAY!


	3. HALLOWEEN! YAY!

Meta tells a story to us today!

Meta: hello

Kirby: AHH!

Aqua: not yet!

Meta: screw it

Marie: YAY!

Lady: Kirby is GAY!

Aqua: (singing) if you were gay that a be okay because hey I like you anyway!

Kirby: Offensive!

Meta: weirdos

Aqua: NOODLES!

(AN: I ran out of imagination, reason crying over EarthBound! Poor Lucas…)

Aqua:lol EarthBound! Love that game!

Lady: Yay my first sentence in this chap.

Marie: Pretty lame first sentence

Lady: Don't hate

Meta: you are all weird…

Aqua: look whos talkin'

Kirby: lol!

Meta: Aqua owes me $50

Aqua: why?

Meta: remember? Of chapter

~~~Flash back~~~~

Sni: MOTHER 3 AND EARTHBOUND

Aqua: YE-YEA

Meta: Aqua, wanna make a bet

Aqua: FREAK YEA MAN

Sni: Hey!

Meta: I bet you by the end of 3chaps. Kirby will be used to us.

Aqua: YOUR ON and if he isn't I get $50

Meta: and if I win I get $50

Aqua: DEAL!

~~~~END!~~~~~

Aqua: crap…

Kirby: I'll pay for you Aqua!

Aqua: Really Kirby?

Kitby: sure for candy!

Aqua: be back… *go to "Meta's Jar"*

Aqua: I'm back!

Kirby: sweet! Meta here is $50

Meta:…fine

Ch. End! *ran out of thoughts*

Me and backstage convercing…

Lucas: PK THUNDER!

Me: PK FREEZE!

Meta: PK…shut up!

Me and Lucas: aww… fun killer!

META IS ACTULLY MY FAV KIRBY! NO OFFENCE METY YOU ROCK!


	4. OUR CUZ!

**Sni:LOL! Chap…**

**Kirby: 4?**

**Meta: yup!**

**?:RAR!**

**BlackHawk: RARIER RAR!**

**Aqua: YAY!**

_~~~~~START~~~~~~~_

Aqua: YAY! Hey our cousin is coming!

Lady: why?

Marie: oh right that one…(looks towards kirby)

Kirby: what?

Meta: our cousin is coming to celebrate his birthday over the weekend.

Aqua: Kirby, I bet you $50 that he will be ur fav person ever!

Kirby: kay, but your wrong!

Lady: can I invite a friend from school?

MK: sure!

~~~~after school on Friday!~~~~

BlackHawk(BH): PUT ME DOWN!

Lady: never!

Aqua: what the…

Marie: the..

Aqua: NOODLES!

Lady: oh, yea. This is my "friend" BlackHawk!

BH: WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!

Lady: SHUT UP! Anyways…where's Kirbs?

Kirby: right here!

Lady: oh yea…

Meta: I got our cousin!

Aqua: CRAP! Isn't he turning 9?

?: yes!

Aqua: NO!

?: HAHAHAHA

Marie: hey remem Kirby?

?: oh yea! Hi Kirby, I'm John!

Kirby; he is RED! YES!

Meta: what color did you expect?

Kirby: STOP READING MY THOUGHTS! Blue…

John: whatevs! I STILL HAVE MY FLAME SWORD!

Marie: YAY! 'cause I made it!

Aqua: Sweet…open my big, huge, gigantic…(goes off with more) fat, and awesome present!

John: kay! KING DEDEDE! DIE!

Aqua: YAY!

Lady: see, BlackHawk, they are perfectly normal!

BH: um…I never said anything…

Lady: whatever…

**Sni: YAY! DONE!**

**John: my creater is a PANCAKE BUNNY!**

**Sni: too true dude…**

**Kirby: hahaha!**

**~~~~~mollymariekat~~~~~**

**The John dude was PANCAKE BUNNY! You know the one! He is 9 and is red with black shoes, a flaming sword that he said and I QUOTE "okay then she made my sword and like…" that just goes to the rest of our talk! I guess he is a centimeter taller than us…I'll get more info laterz, BYE! ** msm


	5. OMG THE RANDOMNESS AND A NEW HOUSEMATE!

Sni: Chapter 5 anyone?

Everyone: YAY! START START!

Ness:(backround) SCREW YOU PEACH! AND YOUR FINAL SMASH!

Lucas:(also backround) if it makes you feel better, you can fight me. I always lose anyways!

Aqua: yea, Ness is having problems!

Sni: SHUT IT NESS! OR…UM…I WON'T LET YOU PLAY FOR A WEEK!

Ness:*enters room* NOOO! Then I'll have NOTHING to do!

~~~~~work on his problems later!~~~~~

Aqua: who's hungry?

Kirby: I am!

John: *randomly showed up* GUESS WHAT!?

Marie: KIRBY'S GAY!

John: no, my parents died so now I can live with you guys! J!

Aqua and Kirby: YAY!

Aqua: Wait! How'd they die? *glares at MK*

John: I don't know…

Meta: I DID NOTHING! (sarcasm)

Lady: OK…

Aqua: ASSASIAN BROTHER YAY!

John: what?

Marie: you'll find out after a week or maybe a few days.

John: ooookkkaayyy, Marie, can I have another sword!

Marie: NO!

Kirby: ooh! Whats that!? O.o

John: Aqua, can I have a duplicating gun?

Aqua: nope! Not my job!

John: actually, it is. *pulls noodles out*

Aqua: MUST RESIST! MUST RESI-(steals noodles)

Johhn: so, a yes?

Aqua: After the noodles! J!

Kirby: HEY! CHECK!

Marie: a big mushroom?

Kirby: yea! I'm hungry! *eats it and grows like Mario*

John: FOOT STAB! *stabs Kirby with his flame sword*

Kirby: IT BURNS! IT BURNS LIKE THE SUN!

Aqua: told you to use sunscreen, Kirbs!

Meta: *facepalm* idiots…

Lady: *runs into palm tree* ow…

Aqua and Marie: um…wrong palm, Lady.

Lady: oh…(looks at right) HI BLACKHAWK!

BlackHawk: *lol his random only moment in this ch.* YOU'RE A CRAZY PERSON!

Kirby: *Turns back to normal* CRAP! SWORD BURN!

Aqua: CRACK!?

Kirby: (T.T) crap.

Aqua: oh…

Marie: I'm beyond bored!

Lady: I think the auther*Sni* ran out of imagination!

Sni: NU-UH!

Aqua: KIRBY! I baked you a pie! *lol asdf!*

Kirby: oh boy, what flavor?

Aqua: PIE FLAVOR!

Meta: *plays random guitar*

Aqua: CAREMELLDANCIN!

Marie: what?

Aqua: *dancing to music*

Kirby: Did this chapter have a plot?

Lady: Nope, thank god!

God: Your welcome, Lady!

Lady: (O.O)

John: Meta, there's something on your face!

Meta: Wha-

John: IT WAS PAIN!...my hand hurts…

Meta: of course it does, armor ring a bell?

John: oh right heheh…

Aqua: What time is it?

Lady: Adventure Time!

Marie: Make-fun of Kirby time?

John: SSBB TIME!

Aqua: I WISH!

Meta: just tell 'em, every one sucks at this game!

?: RULE DREAMLAND TIME?!

John: DDD I thought I- DDD's BROTHER DIE!

DDD'S brother: AHH!

Aqua: YAY! Anyways, all no. It's 8:40p.m.

Everyone: oh…

John: who wants to play with the magical 'Author's powers'?

Everyone: sure!

Sni: NO!

Everyone: NOOO! WE'RE DOOMED!

Aqua: I want a Pikachu!

Sni: this is not Pokémon! And I need a badge first!

Aqua: but you have 5!

Sni: *in a darkened corner* that doesn't cut it…

~~~~~~~~~E~N~D~~~~~~~

Ness: YES! I WON! I WON!

Lucas: but not to Peach, to ME! *sobs*

Sni: Ness…

Ness: all I did was use my final smash, PK Starstorm!

Sni: NESS! YOU IDIOT! I ONLY LET YOU DO THAT IF YOUR FIGHTING LUCAS IN NEW PORK CITY!

Ness: just Lucas…

Sni: no, but only use it on Lucas in New Pork City! We went over this!

Ness: yea yea whatever…

Lucas: SCREW YOU NESS! *runs off*

Ness: LUCAS! I'M SORRY! STOP RUNNING!

Sni: nice going!

Ness:…

Lucas: (!.!,L)


	6. Yearly Day Of Randomness!

CH.6!

Sni: Far!

Ness: YAY! I CAN TALK! *read the SSBB fic*

Lucas: get over it, after this we are gonna do another SSBB! Right?

Ninten: YUP!

Ness: DANG IT!

~~~~~START~~~~

Aqua: It's that time again!

Marie: TAKE COVER!

Kirby: what?

Meta: every month we do something random!

John: yea!...and I'm scared!

Lady: so…what is it this month?

Aqua: *evil smile* TWISTER!

Marie: WHAT! NO!

Meta: screw the world!

Kirby: never played!

John: don't want to!

Aqua: *unpacking game* I'M CALLER!

Marie: DANG IT!

~~~GAME SET UP!~~~~

Aqua: okay! To demonstrate for Kirby, Lady is the most flexible so…RIGHT HAND GREEN!

Lady: okay!

Aqua: LEFT HAND…um…PURPLE!?

Lady: what?

Marie: *walks over* um…it landed in between…

Meta: well, SPIN AGAIN!

John: NO! we need to start the hard one!

Kirby: huh?

Meta: true.

Marie: this game is cursed…

Kirby: we haven't even started.

Marie: still cursed!

Aqua: RIGHT THINGY BLUE!

Everyone: *drops an item on blue*

Marie: my sword might cut this…

John: mine will burn it…

Kirby: MY FOOD! NOO! CURSE-ED GAME!

Meta: IDIOT!

Aqua: RIGHT THINGY POCKET!

Kirby: what?

Marie: we put up the stuff

Kirby: oh…

~~~LATER~~~~

John: I FEEL LIKE A PRETZEL!

Kirby: pretzels are tasty!

Marie: AQUA! READ THE NEXT ONE!

Lady: this isn't hard!

Meta: yea cuz u stretch!

Aqua: um…left foot green!

Everyone: okay…next?

Aqua:*silent for a while*

Marie: what?

Aqua: um…well…Right foot red…

Kirby: REALLY! SCREW THIS!

Aqua: Kirby is out! He lost!

~~~MUCH LATER~~~

Aqua: the winner is…LADY!

Marie: no surprise!

Lady: now I really feel stretched!

Meta: (T.T) you are!

Lady: oh…

Aqua: *looks up* Kill…me…NOW!

Kirby: why?

Marie: I don't get it!

Aqua: it's Sunday! (not when I wrote this it wasn't!)

Lady: and…

Aqua: SCHOOL! AHH!

John: you're scared of school?

Kirby: WAH!

Marie: YES WE ARE!

Aqua: WAIT! John start tomarrow! HAHA! PAIN AND SUFFERING STARTS NOW!

Marie: Meta, do we have grapes? *evil smile*

Meta: sorry, no

Marie: aw…

Lady: I GET TO SEE BLACKHAWK!

Aqua: of course, there was always one with a different opinion…

Marie: that is actually true!

~~~FLASHYBACK~~~

Aqua: I like grapes!

Marie: yup!

Lady: yumminess!

Meta: you weirdos!

~~~DONE~~~

Marie: now what?

Meta: looking at the grade homework…you have some!

Marie and Aqua: we did ours together!

Kirby: *crazed running* I NEED A PENCIL!

Lady: whats um…this one?

Marie: uh…

Aqua: (0.0)

Kirby: 446400!

John: what?

Kirby: the answer!

Lady: to…465x960?

Kirby: yes! (literly is, I checked!)

Marie: WOW!

Aqua: what?

Marie: I found crackers!

Aqua: What the cracker?

Lady: I haven't heard you say that is 2yrs!

Aqua: *goes to computer* Yea, its been a while!

Marie: *eating crackers* yup!

Aqua: TO WAR!

Meta: what?

Aqua: its this game where you create a country, rule that country, go to war, make laws, join reigons and more!

Marie: that's…a…LOT!

John: brain…overflow

Kirby: LAWL!

Lady: FINN THE HUMAN!

Kirby: what?

Lady: randomness!

Aqua: *realization* KIRBY IS IN SSBB! HOLY CRACKER!

John: there's a holy cracker! WHERE IS IT!?

Marie: (T.T)

Kirby: yea, im in SSBB…

Aqua: LUCKY LITTLE…

Meta: DON'T FINISH!

Lady: ready for school tomarrow!

Aqua: yay…stupid teacher!

Meta: at least you can't get expelled.

Marie: TRUE! LETS GO CRAZIES!

Aqua: *singing really really quetly*

John: what is she singing?

Aqua: hamtaro, when we kill each other its much better…

Marie: greatest lyrics…EVER!

Aqua: Luara's gone to jail, lets hit hamtaro in the eye…

Meta: what the?

Aqua: We can make it better, just pull off his right arm…

Kirby: that's so weird

Lady: AWESOME!

Aqua: do you feel like people are watching you sometimes?

Meta: what?

Marie: YEA! Like, they're reading you like a book…

John: twins gone insane

Marie: anything new?

Kirby:…

Lady: nope!

John:….

Marie: thought so!

Aqua: I WON A TRIP!

Marie: I lost the anything new game!

Meta: where to?

Aqua: Irokaze…(made it up!)

Kirby: wha-?

Meta: it's an amusement park.

Marie: I HEARD THAT PLACE IS HUGE!

Meta: well, I'll get the plane tickets, you all go to sleep for school

John: what about you?

Meta: I sleep in the principal's office

Lady: our school has the best principal!

John: let me guess…Meta

Marie: yea!

NAP,SLEEP,FAINT,DEATH,COMOA

~~~END~~~~

Ness: longest one so far!

Lucas: shh! Its dark…

Ninten: and…?

Lucas: thing will get yo-AHH!

Sni: HAHAHAHA! You got scared!


	7. THE RANDOM AND POINTLESS CHAPTER!

Ch.7!

Ness: yea! I can talk!

Sni: (T.T) who said you couldn't?

Ness: yesterday was a SSBB!

Lucas: a filler!

Ninten: yea! You freaked on EVERY page Microsoft went up!

~~~START~~~

Meta: SCHOOL! GET UP!

John: oh god no! what happened to…um…Thanksgiving?

Kirby: who knows! But, your in all my classes!

Aqua: MORE GETTING IN NO TROUBLE!

Marie: YAY! WE WILL NEVER GO TO THE OFFICE!

Lady: just wait…the time will come…

~~~AT SCHOOL~~~

Aqua: great! We're in the office!

Marie: yea! I mean, all we did was get hurt!

Nurse: and you need to recover! So, stay in the NURSE'S office!

Marie: still an office…

~~~LUNCH~~~

Kirby: CRACKERS!? FOR LUNCH!?

Lady: yay! I'm gonna sit with you guys today…

Aqua: ooookayyy, I CALL GRAPES!

Marie: NO MINE!

John: what the-?

Kirby: it's complicated!

Lady: can I have a-

Marie: Kirby already ate it…

Lady: this…is..why I DON'T SIT WITH YOU GUYS!

Aqua: I thought it was because we are in dif homerooms and classes and 'cause we are too weird!

Lady: that too…

~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~

John: short day at school…

Meta: yea, the school had no lesson plans…

Aqua: that is AWESOME!

Marie: now what?

Kirby: well, we don't have homework…

Lady: let's play SSBB!

John: sure!

Kirby: I'M KIRBY!

Marie: (T.T) yea…I'm…PIKACHU!

Aqua: CALL LUCAS!

(A.N.: I really use Lucas! Lucas: yay!)

John: I'm LUCARIO!

…

THE WINNER IS…LUCAS!

Marie: I got second place!

John: third!

Kirby: WHAT THE FROG!

Aqua: to use Kirby you need a stradegy! Learned that the hard way…(literly :P)

Meta: wow…I have noodles!

Aqua: FROG YEA!

Marie: hand me a plate!

Kirby: LAWL!

John: weird…

Lady: FOOD!

~~~LATER~~~

Kirby: IM SERIOUS!

Marie: about a dream where you traveled with a Pikachu? *my other story :P*

Lady: and was litertly in SSBB?

Kirby: YES!

Aqua: that's weird, little brother!

Meta: that nickname is weird! 'little brother'

Marie: yea!

Aqua: whatever! Kirbs was BORN weird!

John: is that his insult?

Kirby: I think so…

Lady: well, you are the only 'pink' one…

Meta: well, you're rainbow…

Aqua: I think our genes went phsyco!

Marie: I don't wear jeans…

Aqua: yea neither do I, actually…

Meta: *facepalm* none of us do…

John: true, but I think Aqua meant genetics…

Aqua: YEA! THOSE GENERATERS!

Lady: *facepalm* weird….but, so am i!

(A.N.: omg that 'I' stayed lower case o:)

Meta: well, go do something!

Marie: lets go on a VACATION!

YAY!

~~~END~~~

Ness: that's a weird ending…

Lucas: and Kirby wasn't dreaming…

Ninten: BUT WHO CARES!

Lucas & Ness: not us!

Sni: course you don't, SNES!

Ness: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

Lucas: are you gonna play Just Dance 2 or something?

Ness: wha-?...OFFENSIVE!

Sni: no, FUNNY!


	8. ZI'm BACK!

Sni: THE GREAT RETURN!

Ness: wha-? To what?

Ninten: he has amnesia! ^.^

~~~START~~~*back to this T,T*

Aqua: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *shoots a gun!*

John: THAT ALMOST HIT ME!

Marie: I wish it did…or Kirby!

Kirby: anyone feel like they're being watched?

Aqua: Or READ! LOL!

Marie: not really...Wheres Meta?

John: store, we NEED food…we're out…

Kirby: NO!

Marie: I'LL CUT YOU AND EAT YOU!

Lady: CUT HIM!

Aqua: well, those people were weird...

Marie: people read us! YAY! HI PEOPLE!

Lady: and…? Its just weird!

John: we're weird!

Meta: I'M BACK!

Everyone but Meta: SNACKS!

Kirby: MAXIM-TOMATOS!

Aqua: nnnooodddddddlllleeessss!

John: whats with them?

Marie: they have a favorite food!

Meta: whatever…wheres that random jar in my room!?

Kirby: whats in it?

Meta: uh…just some paper and stuff! WHERE IS IT!?

Marie & Aqua: well…uh….KIRBY HAS IT! *runs off!*

Kirby: they were eating candy earlier…wonder where they got it!

John: who knows

Meta: MY JAR! STUPID TWINS!

Aqua: pokémon soul silver!

Marie: no! heart gold!

Meta: MY JAR!

*in the corner theres the jar*

Aqua: META! Silver or Gold!?

Meta: crystal!

Marie: For the DS! Not GBA!

Meta: none!

Aqua: MY TOTODILE! NO HE FAINTED!

Marie: he had a short li-

Aqua: Max revive!

Marie: NO! *takes the DS* no silver! Only gold!

~~OTHER ROOM~~

John: soo bored!

Lady: kill yourself!

John: what!? No!

Kirby: well shut up! We're all bored!

BOREDOM! Find yours today!

Kirby: HOLY FREAK! NARRATERS!

Lady: they're in stories, too!

John: and other random stuff!

Kirby: like…?

Lady: that floating hot dog!

Kirby: FOOD!

John: *facepalm*

Meta: I HAVE THE JAR!

Aqua: I CAUGHT A LUGIA!

Marie: I caught a Ho-Oh!

Aqua: Ho….OH GAWD!

Marie: what?

Aqua: !.! I used my master ball on a lv2 pidgey…

Marie: silver karma! Gold don't have that!

Meta: *cough* crystal *cough*

John: what the-?

Lady: I don't even wanna know..

Kirby: I prefer a later generation…

Meta: everyone its bed-time!

Aqua: but…its only…3:00a.m.!

Meta: exactly!

~~~END~~~

Ninten: zzzzzz….

Toon: NINTEN!

Ninten: WHA-? *falls on back* ow…

Ness: hi I'm Bob! Billy told me that!

Lucas: T,T Im Billy…

Sni: BYESS!


	9. RANDOM

Sni: HELLOZ!

Ness: LAWL RAWR!

~~START~~

Marie: lets bungie jump of the roof!

Kirby: okay! Lets get Lady!

~~LATER~~

Lady: PINK ROPE! Must. Untie! *unties*

Kirby: *falls and starts bleeding* owowwoww

Marie: tie him back!

Lady: k! *ties Kirb's rope*

~~~NOT ON ROOF~~~

Aqua: (singing) it's a whole new world we live in!...BLOOD! OMG! EW! THE SCHOOL IS LEA-HI KIRB-he's bleeding?

(^)

Aqua: *on phone* METY! Yea, so whats the number for 911? I did call that! They said, "how can I help you?" so, I thought I called McDonalds! Okay, okay! I got it! Despise you too! By-he hung up! JERK!

~~~DAYS LATER~~~

Kirby: this isn't safe! Remember last time!?

Marie: yup! That's why you cant jump! (jumps) weeee

~~LATER~~

Aqua: *walks outside* my house is per-ITS RAINING BLOOD THE DEVIL IS COMING TO KILL META! Wait! Hes not here! THE DEVILS COMING TO KILL THE NEIGHBOR!

Marie: LOOK UP!

Aqua: its…John and BlackHawk's ghost! Eww!

Marie: just us in a plane!

Aqua: have fun!

~~~HOSPITAL~~~

Kirby: THE PAIN!

Marie: at least you don't have amnesia! (A/N that's why Aqua is REALLY stupid today!)

Aqua: whats amnesia? (A/N SEE!?)

Lady: its uh….a superpower!

Aqua: LIES!

Meta: *hits Aqua with sword/Galaxia* Shut it!

Aqua: Owzie~! THAT FREAKIN HURTS!

Marie: YOURE BACK!

Aqua: I never left…? ^w^

~~~AFTER A WEEK~~~

Kirby: THE CAST IS OFF!

John: AT LEAST YOU GOT ONE!

Marie: we're on a tight budget! *sarcasm*

Music teacher: QUIET! Now, Aqua these lyrics are…

Aqua: epic, I know!

~~THE LYRICS~~Mother-Pollyanna original!

You can't call me Pollyanna say I'm crazy as Marie

I belive Kirby will explode

And that's why I belive in Sni!

~~…~~

Marie: oookkkaayy! Weird, but

Marie & Aqua: EPIC!

~~END~~

Sni: short-ish!

Ninten: RAWR!


	10. Life

Sni: KIRBS!

Ness:…life

Ninten: the cereal?

Ness: NO!

~~STORY START~~

It was a usual day for Kirby and his family. Aqua played with Kirby (as much as possible), Marie sword fought with Meta Knight, Lady surfed the web and played games, and they forgot where John was…

Kirby: any 6s?

Aqua: FREAKIN' GOD! HERE!

Kirby: I win!

Aqua: SCREW YOU!

Lady: Aqua, can I borrow a credit card?

Aqua: have Meta's! he don't use it!

Meta: CLEAN YOUR SWORD! *hands wet towel*

Marie: why? Looks fine to me!

Meta: The sword is COVERED in blood!

Marie: not my fault! That guy got to close to my collection!

John: WHERE AM I!?

Ness: HI!

John: AHH!

Aqua: IT'S A TRIANGLE!

Meta: it's a square…

Aqua: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?

Marie: you just have to!

Kirby: *cough* I'm freakin' sick!

Lady: Aqua, to Kirby's room for treatment!

Aqua: *in Kirby's room* KIRBY! YOU GOT YOUR WISH!

Everyone: *runs in* WHAT!?

Kirby: *looks at himself* *cough* I-I'm Blue!

Aqua: dabadeedabada!

(A/N: I forgot Kirby was blue when sick or hurt :P)

Marie: now you fit in!

Lady: wait…he's NOT gay?

Aqua & Kirby: NO!

Meta: hmm…remember the first monster in Dreamland Kirby?

Kirby: the octopus thing?

Meta: yes, your disadvantage. You got hurt and turned blue.

Kirby: I DID!? *COUGH COUGH COUGH!*

Aqua: shut! Whisper, you'll lose your voice!

Marie: SCREAM!

~~~DAYS LATER~~~

Kirby: T.T I'm not blue anymore!

Aqua: WELL I AM! ^.^

Marie: we know! Sword fight?

Meta: clean it first!

Marie: FINE!

Aqua: *backs away slowly*

Lady: HAHA!

~~END~~

Sni: go on my profile to see info about Aqua and see all the personalities of people is use!

Ninten: what?

Toon: his is obvious!

Ninten: whats obvious?

Toon: clueless! *facepalm*


End file.
